


i'm such a fool (this one's out of my hands)

by the_parentheticals



Series: Projections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Projecting onto Percy Weasley, Character Without Pronouns, Gen, Inferiority Complex, Minor Canonical Character(s), Nonbinary Percy Weasley, Trans Ginny Weasley, Transphobia, nonbinary awareness day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: Percy Weasley likes his name, and he thinks about it, and he realizes that he likes it because it doesn't sound like a boy's name.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley
Series: Projections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i'm such a fool (this one's out of my hands)

Percy Weasley likes his name, and he thinks about it, and he realizes that he likes it because it doesn't sound like a boy's name.

Percy Weasley doesn't understand why his youngest brother is calling himself a girl when he's not a girl, but he wants to.

Percy Weasley goes to the nearest Muggle library and checks out so many books about being transgender that he has to make two trips and they barely fit in his room.

Percy Weasley reads all the books, and ignores the twins making fun of him for all of it, and there are some parts he doesn't understand, but he understands that Ginny is Ginny and he should call her that.

Percy Weasley watches as his mother dotes on Ginny and buys her dresses sometimes, and he wonders if he's a girl, and if that would make him as special as Ginny.

Percy Weasley thinks about going to Hogwarts and sleeping in the girls' dorms and being called Miss Weasley and it feels like he's just swallowed too big a gulp of mashed potatoes.

Percy Weasley thinks that _yes_ , he is a boy, and _no_ , he does not want anyone talking about it.

Percy Weasley is going through the new book about being transgender he found at the library when he comes across the word "nonbinary," and he doesn't think about it.

Percy Weasley goes to Hogwarts, and his brothers don't seem to like him much, and he decides that he needs to be smart enough that people like him, and that he _will_ be in Gryffindor even though that doesn't quite fit.

Percy Weasley knows that the twins are making fun of him again, but he thinks it's worse when Ron laughs.

Percy Weasley looks at being nonbinary again, and it's about not being a boy or a girl, and he likes that.

Percy Weasley isn't sure their(?) siblings like them(?), and they (?) decide that if there's something they (?) like about themselves (?), it has to be theirs (?).

Percy Weasley decides that, personally, having pronouns is too much of a hassle, and it'd be better to just go without.

Percy Weasley comes out to the family at dinner over Easter holidays and asks them not to tell anyone else because Percy doesn't know if this changes anything about becoming a prefect.

(Percy Weasley tells Professor McGonagall about it, and the next year there are three Gryffindor sixth-year prefects.)

Percy Weasley finds the third dorm after waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and not paying attention to where everything is, and running into a third door.

Percy Weasley wants to use it, but doesn't want to deal with any of the questions, so stays in the boy's dorms.

Percy Weasley graduates from Hogwarts and works at the Ministry and doesn't bother coming out because if Mr. Crouch can't get Percy's name right, there's no point in trying with the pronouns (or lack of).

Percy Weasley knows that it was a mistake to not believe in Harry, and that Percy's not going to talk about it to anyone.

Percy Weasley tries to help Ron by getting him away from Harry, and when Ron doesn't reply Percy knows it's a mistake too.

Percy Weasley goes to a Muggle store and buys a sweater vest and spends a rare day off wearing it among Muggles, and thinks that it is something Percy would've worn as a Muggle.

Percy Weasley sends Ginny notes about being trans, and Ginny sends notes back, and it's understood that they talk only about being trans, and that nothing of what they say goes out to anyone else.

Percy Weasley thinks about coming out for the Ministry after the promotion, but it's always so busy and there's always something more important, until He Who Must Not Be Named takes over, and that's the most important thing.

Percy Weasley does not step a single toe out of line when Pius Thicknesse takes over, because Ginny is still at Hogwarts.

Percy Weasley stares at the Daily Prophet blankly because the Carrows are not calling Ginny Ginny ~~(like Percy used to)~~ and it's all too much.

(Percy Weasley contacts Aberforth and tries not to look like a single toe is out of line.)

Percy Weasley is not "the successful one," just "the one who works at the Ministry."

Percy Weasley has gotten Fred killed with Percy's own idiocy.

Percy Weasley apologizes to Ginny after the battle for not calling her Ginny when they were kids, years ago, and she forgives Percy.

Percy Weasley comes out, and suddenly the lack of pronouns is gratifying and warm somehow.

Percy Weasley still doesn't understand others, most of the time, but Percy understands enough in the ways that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> title from katy perry's mannequin.


End file.
